


Puppy Tails - John's an Idiot

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds some pills in the flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - John's an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 49th Puppy tails, as the next one is the 50th please feel free to leave any idea's of what you'd like to see in the comments.

Sherlock’s armchair seemed to be the appropriate place to sit so that he could watch the living room door. He was waiting, for his chance to scream blue murder at Sherlock the moment he arrived home from where ever the bloody hell he’d been. Gladstone sat quietly in his bed he could feel the anger coming off his dad in great plumes.

John held the bible in one hand and a handful of little white pills in the other. Sherlock must have thought he was so clever, that John would never find the hollowed out pages in his bible and the little white pile of heartbreak held within. John had been looking for a book on Jack the Ripper when he’d accidentally knocked it off the shelf. The door front door closed downstairs and John took a deep breath. Sherlock made his way up the stairs and into the flat. His face dropped the moment he saw John.

“You fucking idiot.” John screamed as he threw the bible across the room. Sherlock ducked missing the projectile by about half an inch. “How dare you keep this shit around the flat!” John stood letting the pile of pills fall onto the side table.

“I can explain.” Sherlock said making his way over. John held his shoulders square.

“I don’t want to fucking hear it Sherlock.” John pushed past Sherlock, knocking him across the room. This was the ultimate betrayal. “I thought you were clean, you said you were clean.” Sherlock followed John as he stormed into their bedroom. “I trusted you Sherlock.” Sherlock followed him into the bedroom, and slammed the door behind him. “Open the fucking door.” John shouted trying to get around Sherlock.

“Sit on the bed and shut up.” Sherlock was now the picture of calm. John jumped forward taking a swing at him. Sherlock grabbed his fist as it came toward him and pushed him back onto the bed. “I don’t want to fight and I don’t want to restrain you.”

“You just bloody try.” John snarled.

 

John had miscalculated Sherlock’s strength. He was now handcuffed to their bed in a compromising position. Strings of obscenities involuntary flowing out of his mouth. He could hear Gladstone barking as Sherlock moved around the kitchen.

“I’m fucking moving out, I hate you Sherlock.” John watched the door open a crack. Sherlock pushed Gladstone back with his foot and closed the door again.

“John calm down.” Sherlock put a cup of tea on the bedside table. John turned his head, his eyes were bloodshot. He looked at Sherlock anger filling him.

“Why in god’s name would you want to take that fucking crap?” A tear appeared in the corner of his eye. “I fucking love you Sherlock.” Sherlock sat on the bed next to him and wiped the tear away.

“Just let me explain, and everything will be ok.” John took a breath. “They’re antihistamines.” John raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you taking antihistamines? You don’t have any allergies.” John asked, the heat of the argument still lying beneath the surface. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Mycroft showed me your medical reports.”

“I’m allergic to dogs.” Sherlock said a blush appearing on his cheeks. John’s body relaxed.

“But why are you hiding them?” John asked croaking, his throat sore from screaming.

“Because I happen to like Gladstone.” Sherlock said as he rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t want him to be taken away.” John pulled at his handcuffs.

“God Sherlock, I wouldn’t take him away from you.” Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs.

“Do you promise not to leave?” Sherlock said worried. John nodded ashamed of the scene he’d just made. Sherlock unlocked the cuffs. They sat staring at each other for a while. “I’ve never lied to you John, I never will.” John nodded.

“Why did you think I’d take him away Sherlock?” John was surprised that Sherlock even thought he would do something so heartless.

“I had a puppy when I was five. Mycroft took him away when he started to make me sneeze. I didn’t have him long enough to take anything for it.” 

“I’m sorry Sherlock, I’m an idiot.” John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair trying to sooth away the bad memory. Sherlock nodded in agreement.

“I want to be alone for a bit.” Sherlock said lying down on his bed. John got up. “The tea’s for you.” Sherlock mumbled turning his head into the pillow. John picked up the mug and walked into the kitchen shutting the door quietly behind him. He’d really fucked that one up.

 

He sat on the bed in his old bedroom, Gladstone sat on the end looking confused. There was no way he would be able to make this one up. He’d just told Sherlock in no uncertain words that he didn’t trust him. He fired of a text to Mycroft. He wasn’t surprised when the phone rang a minute later.

“John?” Mycroft said softly. 

“Why did you take his puppy?” John replied coldly. Mycroft cleared his voice.

“I didn’t take her. She died.” John could hear emotion in Mycroft’s voice. “I found her abandoned on the side of the road and brought her home. She seemed fine. But when I was bathing her one day she just died. The vet said she had internal damage and that she had probably been hit by a car.” John swallowed hard.

“I’m sorry Mycroft.” John said hating himself for asking, he’d managed to upset two Holmes brothers in one day.

“I couldn’t bring myself to tell Sherlock. It was after all my fault.” John heard a clatter in the background at Mycroft’s end. “Sorry John I must go.” The line went dead. John pulled his pillow over his head.

 

John knocked on Sherlock’s bedroom door. He’d been out shopping and the fridge and freezer were now stocked with a much tiramisu and Vermoster ice cream as he could carry.

“Sherlock, I’m sorry. I know I can’t ever make it up to you. But I apologise, I was a complete dick.” He heard movement in the room.

“You’ve been shopping.” Sherlock said quietly.

“Yes. I’ve bought you something nice.” He could feel Sherlock’s brain ticking over through the door. “Come in.” Sherlock was still in his clothes his hair ruffled and his eyes red.

“You can’t blame that on allergies anymore.” John said looking at Sherlock.

“Apparently I never could.” Sherlock replied dryly. John sat on the end of the bed and gave Sherlock a small paper bag. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside were a packet of condoms and a bottle of lube. “Why are you giving me this?” John touched Sherlock’s hand.

“Because I couldn’t think of another way to show you the trust I should have shown you. I’ve been so stupid Sherlock.” Sherlock put his finger under John’s chin lifting his head up.

“I forgive you.” He placed a chaste kiss on John’s lips. John pulled away and smiled.

“I want you to be my first Sherlock.” John said looking uncomfortable. Sherlock stood up.

“You trust me John.” It was more of a statement than a question. John took a deep breath and pulled his shoulders back.

“I do.” He replied quickly. Sherlock picked the condoms and lube up and toyed with them with his fingers, thinking. He opened the top draw of his chest of drawers put them in and closed it again. John let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“I’m assuming you bought me some ice cream?” John grinned, he had no idea how Sherlock had known that. “How would you feel about taking all your clothes off and letting me lick it off you?” Sherlock started to undress, John had his pants off before he even made it to the freezer.


End file.
